O fio vermelho(sasusaku)
by samasawaki94
Summary: Sakura é uma garota que sofre bullying por não ter o fio vermelho conectado com alguém. Sasuke é um jovem popular que também não possui o fio vermelho ligado à alguém. Um dia,o fio vermelho aparece e os une,o que acontecerá?


Sakura on

_Despertador:Pipipipipipipip-_*bocejo*

Acordo,tomo banho e tomo um café,me arrumo e vou pra escola.

* * *

Na escola

Sakuraaaaa!!!!!-Ouvi Ino me chamar correndo

Oi Ino-disse calmamente à minha melhor amiga

Você nem vai acreditar no que eu descobri!!!-Ela berrava e me sacudia muuiito mesmo

Oque você descobriu?-eu disse para ela sem ânimo algum-O Sasuke caiu na nossa classe!!Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!-ela soltou um gritinho de alegria logo após ela me contar a notícia.

De repente ouviu-se milhares de vozinhas agudas gritando e correndo até o portão principal.Era Sasuke que havia chegado,e claro,não era de se esperar que ele atraí-se tantas garotas pra cola dele.

Assim que o sinal tocou a multidão se dispersou e todos foram pras suas salas de aula,eu tinha aula de anatomia com a professora Tsunade.Pra falar a verdade,ela é diretora da escola,mas dá aulas mesmo assim.

**Silêncio todos!-**A sra.Tsunade falou entrando na sala com um livro de medicina,um caderno,uma pasta,um estojo e uma agenda organizados e sendo segurados pelo braço e pela mão.

Vou começar a aula,abram seus livros na página 234,depois grifem os 3 primeiros parágrafos e os leiam!-Ela disse pondo as coisas em seu braço na mesa e se sentando.

Todas as pessoas o fizeram e fizemos isso por uns 45 minutos.Depois ela deu o resto da aula até o recreio.

* * *

No recreio

Nem acredito,isolada novamente...Ino foi para seu curso no recreio sobre flores,pois seus pais são donos de uma floricultura super famosa,por isso querem que a filha deles continue o legado deles.Agora estou isolada e sem ningu-

Hey,Sakura-chan!-Eu me virei e nem acreditei no que vi,era Naruto!ele finalmente havia voltado de sua viagem!

Naruto!Mas há quanto tempo!-abracei-o fortemente.

Há quanto tempo,Naruto...-Uma voz fria e grossa surgiu atrás de mim._Sasuke-kun?_Pensei me virando pra trás lentamente.Ele olhava para Naruto com aqueles mesmos olhos ônix e quase sem brilho.

Olá Teme!-Naruto disse sorridente para Sasuke.

Oi pra você também...-Sasuke disse me encarando,_ele realmente me notou?_,pensei surpesa.

Oi...-disse abaixando a cabeça lentamente.

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM**

Depois nois se fala!-Naruto falou acenando e indo embora.

Eu também já vou...-disse passando pelo lado dele e indo embora,eu sentia que ele estava me seguindo_,Dãaaaaa,é óbvio que ele vai me seguir,já que temos aula na mesma sala!_.

* * *

**5 minutos depois**

A revolução francesa foi uma guerra em que...-o professor Kakashi não parava de falar nem por um minuto!Já estava ficando chato.

Enfim,baseado nessa explicação,vou formar duplas que **EU** vou escolher para fazer um trabalho.-ele disse e toda a turma aparentemente estava chateada por não escolherem suas duplas

As duplas são:-todos ficaram nervosos,muuito nrevosos

Naruto e Hinata,Temari e Shikamaru,Tenten e Neji,Ino e Sai,Chouji e Karui,Sasuke e Sakura,Rock Lee e Shino,e Kiba faz sozinho-Kakashi falou,e todos,com exceção de Shino Lee e Kiba.

Depois que ele formou as duplas todos se organizaram e começaram a fazer o trabalho,eu fiquei quieta a maior parte do tempo,só abrindo a boca pra falar sobre o trabalho.

Sakura off

* * *

~Sasuke on

Não sei porque,mas eu fui com a cara daquela garota de cabelos rosados,sinto...que ela é diferente das outras garotas que ficam correndo atrás de mim,sinto que ela é especial...

* * *

**Depois da aula**Teme?-Naruto disse tentando chamar minha atenção.

Q foi?-Falei com aquele tom frio e grosso de sempre.

Você gostou da Sakura-chan,não é?-ele disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

N.não-eu nem acreditei eu gaguegei!

Huhrum,sei...-falou e voltou a olhar para a frente

~Sasuke off

* * *

Hinata on

**Você é um fracasso Hinata!****-**Meu pai gritava muito comigo por não ter passado no exame do meu clube de leitura.

Desculpe...-falava cabisbaixa.

**Desculpa não vai mudar sua nota Hinata!-**Ele gritava tanto que dava pra ouvir da rua...

Papai-Hanabi saiu do quarto onde estava para apartar a briga.

Não se intrometa Hanabi!-Ele falava tão friamente com ela que ela foi embora.

Depois de muito tempo de discussão,ele finalmente disse:

-Que isso não se repita!-ele falou friamente e foi embora.

Hinata off

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
